A Different Look
by ml101
Summary: What if there was more going around in the backstage? What if there were more connections between the Phantom and Christine? What if there was more than meets the eye? M. Giry and M. Reyer are siblings? Gustave Daae was the one that found Eric? (This is my imagination playing around in front of a laptop. The movie with some added scenarios.)


_First of all, I do not own Phantom of the Opera and the characters but they are all created by the under appreciated Gaston Leroux. This is just my imagination playing with me as I watched Phantom of the Opera in Manila and watching the movie numerous times after that. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the lack of descriptions, I'm more of a new writer and just stick with lines._

_Again, hope you enjoy! And I might write a sequel if you guys tell me to! : )_

* * *

"You can't be serious about this Lefevre!"

The soon to be previous theatre owner was regretting informing the maestro and ballet mistress of his retirement. He already expected the reaction but nontheless it was not easier.

"Reyer, sooner or later we need to call it quits. It's my time to finally leave this place and spend the rest of my life somewhere else." Lefevre argued, hoping it would be enough for the maestro.

"And do you plan on even telling Eric this? You know how he hates changes" Reyer exclaimed. "And leaving the theatre to these two businessmen with no admiration for the arts at all?! Come on Lefevre!"

"You may not want to admit it Reyer but we need the financial help...the theatre does!" Lefevre argued back. "Antoinette, what's your take?"

The only lady in the room looked up from her position near the window.

"It's sad to see you go Lefevre and you are right but I had hoped you would leave us with someone who actually likes the theatre."

The three were silent for a moment.

"How do you plan on telling Eric?"

Lefevre sat back on his chair. "I think he already knows...he hears practically everything in this theatre."

"He'd want you to tell him what has happened, Lefevre." Madame Giry said.

"Oh Lefevre is not leaving this place until he tells Eric. He's going to be insufferable again, especially with those two managers you decided on." Reyer said, irritably. He already had a lot of things to do with fixing the rehearsals for the new production of Hannibal and with Carlotta being a diva again with her costume...it had delayed them already. A rebellious young man in the shape of Eric was something he doesn't want to deal with.

"I won't leave without telling him Reyer." Lefevre fired back at the maestro, he was a

Already getting annoyed with the older man. "As a matter of fact I am going down there to talk to him."

"Fine." The maestro replied and left the room. Lefevre and Madame Giry shook their heads.

"You need to tell your brother that he has temper issues." Lefevre said.

"He knows. There's a reason why he finds Eric annoying because Eric acts just like him." Madame Giry said. "Although Reyer does not want to admit it."

* * *

Lefevre was doing his last minute rounds before setting off to the Phantom's lair. But as he inspected box 5, the man was already there. Lefevre could not prevent the sigh that escaped his lips.

"You angered Monsieur Reyer. I could hear him even down below." The Phantom of the Opera said as Lefevre took the seat next to him.

"Hello to you too, Eric." Lefevre said, waiting for the younger man to look at him.

"It's true then? You're leaving?" Eric asked, still not looking at the older man. "When it's almost time for Christine to take the lead?!"

"I've seen Christine perform, I've heard her sing, you're a great teacher Eric." Lefevre replied. "She has taken Carlotta's place in our small productions when Carlotta thinks it's far beneath her."

"Yeah because that buffoon has no appreciation at all for the arts!" Eric replied, angry.

"Eric." Lefevre's tone made it clear that Eric would not insult the diva any longer.

"It's true!" Eric defended, finally looking at the older man. "She just sings for the fame. She doesn't even appreciate the music or the artistic genius behind the roles she plays!

Lefevre did not say anything but let Eric vent out his frustrations. When the younger man finally calm down, Eric looked away again.

"Please don't make things difficult for my replacements Eric." Lefevre said. "I know you hate change but please try. The theatre needs the financial support and you asked for a raised remember? You'll get it now."

"I was only kidding about that." Eric replied, his voice filled with disappointment about the joke he had done before.

"Eric.." Lefevre began. "It's my time to leave and get on with my life. It's time you younger men take the lead."

"Fine." Eric replied finally looking at the older man. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"As long you give those two men a chance then it's fine with me." Lefevre said standing up. Eric following suit.

"Besides," Eric began. "It'll be Monsieur Reyer who'll have to actually talk to them."

"Oh Eric you sneaky devil." Lefevre laughed, patting Eric at the back and both of them leaving box 5.

* * *

"Eric that was too far!" The maestro had little control of his towering voice. He was furious with the young man in front of him. Now, he had gone too far. The maestro almost lost the show that was supposed to play tonight but good thing the young man's student was already very skilled.

"Come on?! How can you possible stand her voice? We've all been suffering tone deafness for the past three years since she's been here!" The Phantom of the Opera fired back.

"Eric, what Reyer is trying to say is that you could have killed her. Just don't do something like that ever again." Antoinette said.

"Gustave wouldn't have wanted you to kill just to move Christine's career forward." The maestro fired back.

"He would if he heard Carlotta sing something he had composed." The young man's stubbornness was getting under the maestro's skin.

"Eric..." Madame Giry began. "Reyer, we have to prepare for the show. Eric, you'd best get back to your lair."

"I'll be listening from there." The young man said as he made his way out of the room.

The maestro did not hide the annoyed and exhausted sigh that came from his mouth.

"He's getting more and more irritable, Antoinette." The maestro turned to the ballet mistress.

"What do you suggest? He only really listened to Gustave and Lefevre. Now Lefevre's leaving and replaced by two egotistical managers who only think of money." Madame Giry complained.

"Watch when he finds out about Raoul and Christine..."

"So I did hear right from Christine and Meg, I thought I'd just imagined it."

"Gustave told me of it one of those times." The maestro's thoughts went back to his friend. "Why won't Eric listen to me like he did Gustave? I'm older!"

"Because Gustave treated him like a younger brother not a son Reyer." Madame Giry replied. "Eric's like a rebellious child, and he's rebelling against the father figure in his life."

"He loves the girl Antoinette. Well, he loves her voice." Reyer said, massaging his temples.

"I know Reyer. But he'll understand that if Christine chooses Raoul then he can't do anything about it. Christine loves her tutor like a father or brother not as a lover." Madame Giry explained. "Eric will realize that."

"For our sakes, I hope so."

* * *

"Why are you retiring again?"

Lefevre sighed. Of course the Phantom will pay him a visit one last time.

"Hello to you too, Eric." Lefevre said as he continued to pack his things from his office, one last time. Lefevre had the sense of deja-vu, seeing as their conversations always started with Lefevre saying 'Hello to you too Eric' and the phantom failing to greet the same way.

"Those two are imbeciles and you know it!" The young man exclaimed. "They have no sense of what is artistic at all. Did you hear what they said while Christine was singing for them? 'She's very pretty.' Idiots!"

"Eric," Lefevre began. "Just give them time. You weren't keen with me taking the post before and now you want me stay. Just see things enfold."

The Phantom gave an annoyed sigh which did not go unheard to Lefevre's ears.

"I also did not appreciate what you did earlier." Lefevre reprimanded as he continued to pack his belongings.

"It's not my fault the big baboon did not man his post."

"And I suggest that it was the damn rope's fault for coming loose and bringing the backdrop down?" Lefevre fired back as he closed his suit case and turned to face the young man in his previous to be office.

"Reyer and Antoinete already gave me a lecture...besides I'm deaf already with Carlotta's voice haunting me for the past three years." The Phantom complained.

"Well you got what you wanted," Lefevre replied as he took an envelope from his jacket pocket. "Your last composition was a success and here's your cut as well as your salary."

"I'll be getting that from the two groveling managers, not from you." Eric said, with a hint of disappointment from his voice.

"Eric, it's not that I want to leave here." Lefevre began. "We have to venture off sometimes and it's my time already. You have a long life ahead of you Eric. Mine is almost at it's end-"

"No it's not!" Eric cut off.

"Regardless, it's my time to retire and let you younger men take over." Lefevre finished, putting an arm on the younger man's shoulder. "I have to go."

"You're not watching tonight?"

"Christine is a very talented girl, I've heard her sing before and I know she'll impress everyone tonight." Lefevre took his case and made to exit but stopped and turned to look back only to see that he was alone already. "Farewell, Eric."

* * *

"He took her didn't he?" Reyer asked Antoinette, who was sitting opposite him drinking her tea. Beside her sat Meg.

"You already know the answer to that Reyer." Madame Giry said, as she took another sip of her tea.

"Mother, why can't I go to him?" Meg asked from her side.

"Absolutely not!" Reyer replied. "I don't know how many traps Eric has laid put to make sure no one goes to his shrine and we're not risking that."

"But you've gone down there, Uncle!" Meg fired back.

"That was because he was so furious with Eric and wasn't thinking right." Antoinette replied. "Enough of that, Meg you have to go to bed now."

"Of all nights!" Reyer exasperated when Meg was already put to bed. "This was supposed to Christine's night and now she can't even celebrate!"

Reyer stood and began pacing the room as Madame Giry poured herself another cup of tea.

"You know what I think?" Rey asked the ballet mistress. "He took her because Raoul wanted to go have dinner with her!"

"Reyer of course he did." Antoinette began. "Can you really blame Eric for his actions? He loves Christine and wants her career to prosper."

"How can he expect Christine to love him back like he does if Christine thinks her tutor is her father?!" Reyer replied, still pacing the room.

* * *

"Why do you hide?"

Eric looked down at the women sitting on the boat beside him.

"Christine, how many times will you ask that?"

"Until you change the answer to something intelligent and not because of what you're going to repeat to me." Christine defiantly replied.

"Christine...how many times will you attempt to make me take of the mask?" The Phantom asked as he shifted his gaze to guiding the boat.

"Until you realize that you do not need it."

"You're growing to be a defiant student." The Phantom replied, a bit of amusement showing on his voice.

"You're talking about Raoul now, aren't you?" Christine asked, as she also shifted her gaze to the path ahead.

"He's a proud, egotistical-"

"You don't know him."

"He's just like everyone who laughed at me before!" Eric whispered hoping Christine did not hear.

"He's not if you got to know him..." Christine replied, still not looking at him.

"Absolutely not!" Eric spat. "I'm sorry I took you from your celebration. It was your success supposedly and..."

"It's nothing. I would have rather chose to be celebrating with the person who taught me the best." Christine replied, finally looking up to him once again. They shared a smile, until Christine looked back to the path of the boat.

"I just wish you'd take of that mask."

Eric sighed. "Are we going back to that argument again?"

* * *

"He tripped!"

"Eric, I am very close to making you sing one of your own compositions on that stage!"

"You can't make me! He can't do that!"

"Both of you are acting like children!"

A small giggle escaped the mouth of Meg who was sited on the floor, her mother was on the sofa while the two arguing men stood. They were all in Madame Giry's room. The show continued even with the tragic fall of Buquet from the stage ropes, with Christine playing the lead. The audience had given her a standing ovation.

Buquet had suffered from a broken leg and arm but nonetheless he will live, according to the doctor.

Prior to continuing the show, Christine had gone to the roof with Raoul. Christine told Raoul that her tutor was not a bad man but rather a spirit sent by her father. Raoul gave in to the Angel of Music. They also confessed their love for each other.

"Did you know their history?" Eric asked the two older people in the room. To his surprise, Meg was the one that answered.

"They're childhood sweethearts Eric. You can't go between them. They've known each other longer." Meg said.

"There's not such rule that if a man knows a woman longer then they're perfect for each other!" Eric was not going to lose Christine to someone like the Vicomte.

With his thoughts, Eric began pacing the room much tothe other occupants amusement. That was until Eric's pacing began to violently hasten and got Reyer very annoyed.

"Would you please stop, I'm getting dizzy!" Reyer reprimanded as the Phantom looked at him.

"He only loves her because she's a star now! Where was he when Gustave died? Where was he when Christine was grieving?" Eric complained as he continued to pace.

"Eric, you can't dictate who Christine loves. She loves all of us and you're not mad at any one in this room." Antoinette lectured.

"That's different!" He finally stopped his pacing, to Reyer's relief. One way or another he would get Christine back and he knew just how to do it. "I'm going home." And with that he left.

"He's working on something." Reyer said to the two women in the room. "I heard it through the vents. I'm guessing we won't be seeing him for a while."

* * *

"You're mad I can tell."

"No, I'm not."

"Liar."

"He's a -"

"Whatever it is, he is not." Christine sighed. She was in the same room where she lights a candle in honor of her father. "I know you're looking out for me, but I must also follow my heart."

Eric let out a sigh of annoyance. "You mig ht not hear of me for a while."

"Working on something new?"

"Yes."

"Please don't think I'm choosing him over you. I love you as my mentor, as a father and I love Raoul." Christine said, standing up and sat herself near the window.

"He doesn't love you like I do." Eric said softly, and with that he returned to his seclusion.

* * *

"Eric, you've done it this time!" Reyer spat. "When that play of yours in on that stage, I will drag you out and make you sing!"

The Phantom of the Opera was sitting on the couch in Madame Giry's office andthe maestro was towering over him. Madame Giry sat i. Rnt of her desk and Meg was once again sat on the floor.

"He's only mad that you erupted his piece." Meg explained.

"No, I'm mad because he still cannot accept that another man loves Christine!" Reyer fired back.

"From what I remember, I only have one child and not three." Antoinette said from her desk.

"Took you long enough to get the vicomte from the mirrors." Eric said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"Because I knew you weren't going to kill him, lest you risk Christine hating you for good."

"He doesn't love her like I do." Eric said, dropping his smirk.

"You know what your actions remind me off?" Antoinette asked.

"His actions have been done before?" Reyer asked his younger sister.

"You." Antoinette plainly replied and got the two men to stare at each other astonished.

"I see," Meg broke the silence. "Eric's actions are like of an older brother protecting his younger sister from suitors."

"I don't love Christine as a sister," Eric answered. "I love her!"

* * *

The Phantom was on his way back to his domain when he heard someone else was inside the passageway. When he turned to look, he was surprise to see who was leaning on the wall.

"Madame Giry told me what happened to you." The Vicomte said. "You have every right to be angry at the world but don't use her as your puppet. She's suffered enough as it is."

"And you would know? Where were you when she was grieving? Having the time of your life with your money and glory." Eric said, clenching his fist to keep his temper in line, lest he punch the Vicomte square in the face.

"Don't lecture me about her when you've been leading her to believe that you're her father!"

"Get out! You do not belong in her life!"

"Like you do just because your a genius in the arts?" Raoul shouted back. "The next time we meet, you'd better stand down or else I will not be held responsible for your fate." And the Vicomte walked back to the theatre.

* * *

"Eric..."

Eric sighed. "You'd better leave before the police get here." He said, not looking at the young woman standing over him.

"You're coming with us." Christine said, grabbing the man's arm and forcing him to get up.

"And why would I?"

"Eric please, let's go." Christine said finally managing to drag the phantom up.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Christine cares about you as well as Madame Giry, Meg, Maestro Reyer. We're not leaving you to the hands of the police-" Raoul said as the two men faced each other.

"Who are here because of you, just saying." Eric could bot help the retort that came from his mouth.

"Because of your actions you idiot." Raoul growled back.

"Stop it!" Christine ordered, she then took a candle stick and smashed a mirror. "Let's go, Madame Giry and Maestro are waiting for us. Meg will distract the police. And leave that Eric, you don't need it!"

Eric had made to grab one of his masks but stopped when Christine ordered him too. Christine's glare actually made Eric afraid and he left the mask and followed the two through the passageway in the mirror.

"What made you change your mind?" Raoul asked as the two men let Christine lead the way.

"When we kissed..." Eric admitted to the Vicomte. "I thought it would feel different but it felt a bit off...I love Christine but maybe the others are right. I love her like a sister."

"Took you long enough to realize that." Raoul retorted looking at Christine while Eric just glared at the younger man.

"So is that how you felt?" Eric called at Christine.

"I love you like I love Meg, Madame Giry, like my father..." Christine said as she looked at the important men in her life.

"How long have you known my name?" Eric asked as they continued on the passageway.

"Ever since you left three months ago." Christine said looking at the Phantom. "I looked through Maestro's things and found your works...and remembered you saying you composed them. Of course Meg told me the truth."

"Remind me to talk to her about that," Eric said. "I told her not to say anything."

"But she's very grateful for the piano lessons Eric." Christine said. "Why didn't you teach me that?"

"Maybe since being the daughter of a famous violinist, he was afraid that it was in your blood and you would better than him." Raoul said from behind them.

Eric glared at him again and turned to Christine. "I know you love him and all that but can I kill him?"

"You two are acting like children." Christine reprimanded but smiling.

"When did you stop believing I was an angel?" Eric said, not looking at Christine when he spoke.

Christine could not help but smile. "You'll always be an angel to me Eric. My angelic brother."

Eric looked up at Christine and smiled a very beautiful smile and Christine could not help but love seeing him happy.

* * *

"Hurt her and you will pay Vicomte." Eric said to the groom in front of him, as he fixed the younger man's suit.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Eric." Raoul said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Lest I want to suffer the wrath of her older brother." With that, he turned to face the older man and spread his arms. "How do I look?"

Eric couldn't help the smirk coming to his face. "I still don't get what she sees in you."

"Shut up!" Raoul said as he playfully punched the older man's shoulder. "I give that you are more...how should I put this..."

"I'm far good looking than you?" Eric offered as he took his turn with the mirror.

"Don't get cocky." Raoul argued back but he couldn't help but smirk. During these past six months of getting to know the older man, Raoul found a friend and a brother in the Phantom.

With his influences as a Vicomte, Raoul managed to have papers made saying that Eric was actually Eric Daae, the older brother of Christine who Gustave had sent to America to study music. It was easy since Gustave did give leave Eric a testimony, announcing that he considered Eric a son.

Christine couldn't be any happier when it was official that Eric was her older brother and would mean that he wouldn't hide any longer. As for Eric's appearance, he still wore the mask so everyone would not stare at him but the people love him would persuade him to take it off.

The theatre was rebuilt after the tragedy that happened after Don Juan Triumphant with Vicomte still being the patron and Eric overseeing it. He also wrote the productions and aided Maestro Reyer, Madame Giry and Meg with the rehearsals. Christine was made the new lead but would sometimes wish to dance alongside Meg and the others. Meg had become a very good pianist and would assist her uncle with the orchestra.

Raoul looked at his appearance again, fidgeting with his suit.

"Oh come on, Raoul!" Eric said, a bit annoyed and amused. "Chrissy loves you, even when you're hair was that of a little girl, glad you had it cut now, though."

Raoul turned to face the older man. "You're not helping, Eric."

Eric couldn't help but bark with laughter. And Raoul just glared at him harder.

"You just wait." Raoul began, as he glanced back at his appearance at the window. "When you get married, I'll make sure to embarrass you in front of everyone."

"Yeah," Eric snorted. "Like that will ever happen."

"What about that new violinist that Maestro Reyer hired?" Raoul said, grinning mischievously. "I distinctly heard her praise your compositions and you turning red as a tomato."

"One more word, Vicomte and you are dead." Eric said, glaring at the younger man.

"Touched a cord, have I?" Raoul said, finally turning around to face Eric.

"Shut up." Eric said, not looking at Raoul because his face as turning red again at the thought of the violinist at the theatre. "Come on or else Chrissy would think Ikilled you already."

"Or vice versa." Raoul said.

"No, me killing you." Eric said, a smile forming on his face. "Not to belittle you or anything Vicomte but you fight like a school boy."

"This coming from the man I defeated in a graveyard?"

"I slipped."

"Let's just get going already!" Raoul said, annoyed. "I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Alright already." Eric said, amused. "Let's get you married Vicomte."

With that the two men left the room, an arm at each other's shoulder.


End file.
